


Braver

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Hunk and Shay have a moment before the palidans leave for earth





	Braver

Hunk and Shay sat atop the rocky surface of the balmera  
“so..” Shay says “you’re going back home-“  
Hunk smiles “yeah..i’m just..so relieved, i was afraid we would die out here in space”  
“yeah, war is scary, and on behalf of myself and everyone else in the coalation..we want to thank you for finally bringing an end to this thousand year war”  
“i want to thank you, because if it werent for your bravery..i would have left voltron a long time ago, you showed me how to be brave, fight for my team and myself-“  
Shay smiles and Hunk feels his face heat up  
he knew Shay has always been pretty..but when she’s smiling as the sun rises? god..she’s so damn pretty

Shay leans her head against Hunk  
“I’ll miss you”  
“I’ll miss you too”  
“i wonder what your family back on earth would think if you said you dated an alien” Shay laughs  
“they’d probably laugh at me”  
Shay twirls her finger around Hunks headband  
“so..whered you get this?”  
“back when Lance and i were kids, he got this for me, i’ve worn it ever since”  
Shay smiled again, and Hunk felt like an angel was sitting right next to him  
“do you think we’ll see eachother again?”  
“i hope we will”  
Hunk heard Lances voice in the distance  
“hey bud, we got to get going”  
“alright”  
Lance winked at him and Shay before walking back to the lions  
Hunk and Shay shared a kiss, when they both pulled away Hunk smiled  
“we’ll see eachother again, right?”  
“we will.”  
as the palidans stood in front of their lions, all the balmerans were waving them goodbye, there were cameras filming so their farewell could be broadcasted throughout the galaxy  
the palidans got in their lions, and Hunk gave Shay a final soft smile before entering yellow  
the camera pans into the sky as the lions fly off for the very last time


End file.
